


Valentine’s Day realizations

by Parker_Writes_WE



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: Wynonna gets stood up on Valentine’s Day, but Nicole offers to take her out instead. When they separate after their date, Wynonna realizes something that takes her by surprise.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Valentine’s Day realizations

“Earp? You okay?”

It was Valentine’s Day, and Nicole Haught hated this day. She hadn’t always hated it, but seeing the woman she was in love with going on dates with asshole men on this day was reason enough to start hating this horrible day. Wynonna would always find a man to take her out on Valentine’s Day, but the night would also always end with disappointment and the brunette trying to wash it away with whiskey and the redhead’s company. Every single time, Nicole wanted to tell Wynonna about her feelings, but stopped short. Nicole always came across as confident, but her feelings for Wynonna scared her shitless.

Nicole had gotten into the habit of drinking away her feelings and dreams of ever being able to date Wynonna at Shorty’s, and that’s where she found the woman of her dreams at the bar. They were best friends, so the redhead knew when the other woman would be picked up for her date. She always waited a while after that moment to make sure she wouldn’t run into Wynonna and her date anywhere before making her way to Shorty’s. But it seemed her luck had run out, because the brunette was sitting at the bar the moment she stepped inside.

Wynonna turned towards the sound, trying to subtly wipe away the tears running down her cheeks. She’d been excited for her date with Doc, they had finally seemed to find their way to each other again after all the hardships they had faced. But the cowboy had sent her a text ten minutes ago, letting her know that he wouldn’t come pick her up. He didn’t even give her a reason, just a “I can’t make it, Wynonna.” Not even a fucking apology.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m totally fine, peachy even,” Wynonna murmured as she turned away from the redhead and took her phone into her hand. She kinda wanted to throw it against the wall in frustration, but stopped herself.

Nicole took a seat beside her, placing one hand onto the brunette’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“Doc, he… we had reservations at a restaurant in the city, but he just texted me to say he can’t make it. Fucking asshole didn’t even call…” Wynonna grabbed the glass of whiskey in front of her and took a sip to distract herself.

“I’m sorry, Wynonna. That sucks.”

“That it does,” Wynonna sighed.

“Well…” Nicole had an idea, but she was afraid to say it out loud. When the brunette looked at her with curiosity, she decided to take the plunge anyway. It became high time that she went after what she wanted most, and being the replacement date might just get her there.

“I don’t have any plans, so if you want… I can take you out instead? Those reservations haven’t been canceled yet, right?”

Wynonna shook her head, still looking at her.

“Well then…” Nicole stood up from the bar stool before dramatically getting onto her knee and taking the brunette’s hand into her own.

“Wynonna Earp, can I please be your replacement date on this Valentine’s Day?”

Wynonna laughed before nodding and pulling the redhead up again. Neither had an idea what to say next, until Nicole realized she wasn’t exactly dressed to go out. The redhead asked the older woman to give her a few minutes to change into something more fancy before they headed into the city. They agreed to meet up in front of Shorty’s in ten minutes to make sure they wouldn’t be late for those reservations.

Wynonna was still wearing her favorite red dress as she leaned against the hood of her pick up as she watched the redhead step out of the cruiser. Her mouth fell open when she saw what Nicole was wearing though, and she couldn’t stop herself from looking up and down a few times. A black suit jacket on top of a white dress shirt, the three top buttons opened. The black dress pants were accompanied by shiny black shoes. Nicole looked _good_.

“Damn Haughtstuff, you clean up nice.”

“Well so do you, Earp. You ready to go?” Nicole said as she approached the older woman. Of course she had seen how beautiful the brunette looked in that dress, and she tried to stop herself from imagining how she would slowly take it off, kissing every inch of skin that came into view. The redhead shook the thoughts from her mind as she got into the blue pick up.

The silence that fell over them during the ride was comfortable, to Wynonna’s surprise. They were best friends, yes, but that usually meant them being rowdy or getting into trouble. She hadn’t realized how comforting the redhead’s presence could be.

The moment Wynonna put the car into park and turned off the ignition, the redhead hopped out the passenger’s side and quickly running to her side before opening the car door for her. The brunette chuckled as she gently placed her hand into Nicole’s as she held it out for her before locking her arm around Nicole’s elbow and allowing her to guide them towards the entrance.

Conversation flowed easily between them all night as they ate great food. Nicole had offered her credit card to their waiter before Wynonna had even grabbed her purse. The night had been great, their conversations continuing as they made their way back to Purgatory. Wynonna parked the truck as they arrived at Shorty’s again.

“Well, I guess I can’t really walk you to your front door, Earp. But thank you for an amazing night. Best Valentine’s I’ve had in a long while,” Nicole said as she turned towards the brunette in the other seat.

“Don’t get all sappy on me, Haught. But yeah… this night was a lot better than I could’ve imagined after I got that text earlier. So thanks for that.” Wynonna reached out and took hold of one of Nicole’s hands into her own before squeezing it for a few seconds. They saud their goodbyes before the redhead got out of the car and made her way towards her cruiser.

Before Nicole could unlock the cruiser however, she felt a strong hand pull at her arm, turning her around. Seconds later, she felt soft lips pressed against her own, a warm body leaning in. The redhead needed a long moment before she truly realized what was happening. The unique scent of leather and whiskey and _Wynonna_ filled her nostrils and she gave in.

Wynonna Earp, the woman she’d been in love with for so long, was _finally_ kissing her.

Before the brunette could pull away, Nicole wrapped her arms around Wynonna’s hips and pulled her close to her own body as she kissed her hard. She never wanted to stop doing this. Never ever.

A whine escaped her lips as Wynonna pulled back from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. They were both panting.

“What…” Nicole murmured.

“I realized that this was the best date I’ve ever had, and it had everything to do with you. I like you, Nicole, more than I’ve ever liked anyone. I was just too blind to see it,” Wynonna said as she looked down. The brunette knew she would never say all of this if she was looking into the redhead’s eyes. The silence was almost killing her, and Wynonna was sure Nicole would start laughing at her, telling her that she didn’t want this.

When Wynonna heard the soft chuckle, she was sure she knew what it meant. A tear threatened to fall down her cheek, but before it could, she felt two soft fingers at her chin. The brunette tried to hide the pain she would feel soon enough, but it was quickly replaced with surprise when Nicole gently kissed her after lifting her face up slowly.

“I’ve been in love with you for so long, Wynonna Earp. It feels like I’m dreaming, so if that is what’s happening, please don’t wake me up,” Nicole whispered before leaning down for another kiss.

“Come with me?” Wynonna’s voice was soft. They’d been sharing soft kisses and murmured words for an hour by now, but Wynonna was feeling the cold seeping into her bones. Nicole nodded before taking off her jacket and wrapping it around Wynonna’s shoulders.

“Always.”

The night was spent in Wynonna’s bed, with whispered confessions of love and soft kisses.


End file.
